Aveux silencieux ?
by GEEK addict
Summary: post saison 3 épisode 5 cal revient au lightman group, et voit Gillian plutôt ivre sur le balcon... romance romance! donnez moi vos avis!


Ce fan fiction m'est inspiré après le visionnage de l'épisode 5 de la saison 3. Je lui ai imaginé une toute autre fin.

"Je ne peux plus attendre demain..."

« Pourquoi ca ?"

Elle se rapproche de lui, il est mal à l'aise face à ce coté aguicheur de Gillian qu'il ne connait que trop peu. Elle répond dans un murmure:

"Parce que je deviens plus belle de jour en jour"

Ses grands yeux bleus sont illuminés par le désir qu'elle lui porte, et elle ne s'en cache pas. L'alcool l'a très surement rendu plus entreprenante. Après tout n'en avait elle pas envie? bien sur que oui, quelle question. Mais en avait-elle seulement le droit?

Le droit de risquer leur amitié pour un baiser? S'il la repousse elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Alors elle reste là, une douce brise lui caressant la nuque

Le regard dans le sien, essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressent de manière assez subtile. Il ne semble pas comprendre, il est juste ,

Fasciné par cette femme qui se tient devant lui, sa beauté lui enlève la parole. Il avance d'un pas mal assuré qu'il essaye de cacher derrière un sourire qui n'est accordé qu'à elle seul.

Elle passe alors ses mains de façon à entourer son cou d'un geste lent,

Elle lui enlève son casque qu'elle pose à terre. Elle passe son autre main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer de la façon dont elle les aiment. Puis, quand elle a fini, laisse glisser sa main droite le long de sa mâchoire

Puis le long de son cou pour finalement atterrir sur son torse en une subtile caresse. Un long frisson lui parcourt la colonne vertébrale à ce geste

Parce qu'il comprend, enfin, elle est là, devant lui, et vient tout simplement de lui avouer les pensées de son cœur.

Gillian tremble, il a compris, son cœur a fait un bond. Elle peu le sentir maintenant battre à tout rompre sous sa main. Call ne veut plus

Parler de peur de briser cet instant magique, ce moment où ils sont uniquement tout les deux où personne ne peut intervenir. Cette petite minute

Est en faite le tournant de leur relation il en tient le destin dans ses mains, il le sait. Alors doucement, il se rapproche à seulement quelque

Centimètre de sa bouche, puis incline la tête de façon à pouvoir sentir son parfum sur son coup, sa peau parait si délicate, qu'il à peur

De la salir, elle ferme les yeux et le prend dans ces bras, ils partagent un moment dont chacun rêvait secrètement, alors doucement il relève la tête, la regarde

Encore quelques instants puis dans un élan doux, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ressent alors, jusqu'au plus profond de son être, des sentiments

Pour elle dont il connaissait l'existence mais ne soupçonnait pas leurs grandeurs, elle lui est maintenant indispensable. Aussi, il l'embrasse plus

Intensément pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas. Gillian recul un instant et replonge son regard dans celui de Cal elle voit ses yeux comme jamais elle

Ne les avait vu, brillants d'une lueur à la limite du réel elle comprend alors l'effet qu'elle lui fait. Il pose délicatement ses mains sur ses

Hanches et l'attire à l'intérieur. Là il glisse ses mains sous son gilet pour sentir la douceur de ses épaules dénudées et d'un geste habille

Fait tomber ce dernier à terre sans la quitter du regard. Il attrape sa main et pose ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire pour ensuite arriver à ses lèvres, celles qu'il désirait en secret depuis toujours il en avait maintenant le libre accès.

Et tout en posant ses mains sur ces deux joues, il l'embrassait comme elle avait toujours voulu qu'il fasse; amoureusement.

D'un geste subtile il la mit dos à lui et entreprit alors de lui enlever son haut il attrapa le bas de ce dernier et le remonta le plus sensuellement du monde. Pour accompagner ses gestes,

Elle leva les bras pour le laisser faire.

Une fois le fait accompli, elle se retourna plus vivement et sans quitter du regard laissa tomber sa jupe le long de ses

Jambes qui avaient sur lui, un effet électrique. Ayant était passive jusque là, elle prit les devants en le poussant gentiment à s'assoir dans le canapé elle s'assit alors sur ses jambes, face à lui, il pose alors ses mains sur ses

Cuisses et comprend que ce qu'il ressentait à son égard était identique de son côté. Une fois de plus ils se prirent dans les bras pour sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

Jamais, dans toute sa vie Cal ne fut plus heureux qu'à ce moment précis. Il aimait Gillian d'une passion dévorante qui avait consumée son mariage et tous ses autres

Relations avec la gente féminine. Aujourd'hui elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Elle à moitié nue assise sur lui dépassait le quart de ses fantasmes.

Il sentait sa peau si douce sous ses mains tout était tellement surréaliste pour lui, en un quart d'heure, sa vie venait de basculer la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout se tenait dans ses bras.

Ils s'aimèrent alors toute la nuit ne sachant pas qu'au loin, un orage se préparait, un orage qui pourrait avoir un effet dévastateur sur eux deux mais pour le moment, ils s'avouaient dans des murmures presque inaudibles de la nuit ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais était capables d'admettre dans d'autres circonstances...


End file.
